


tension

by lawrencethot13 (fic13th)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Unprotected Sex, eating pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/lawrencethot13
Summary: you’ve been having a rough time, so kazunari offers to give you a massage.
Relationships: Kazunari Miyoshi/Reader, Miyoshi Kazunari/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	tension

You sighed, plopping down into your desk chair. The past few weeks had been hectic for you, and you panicked at the thought of the weekend being over. Friday and Saturday had gone by in the blink of an eye, and you felt just as exhausted as when it arrived. You had just taken a long bath, and hoped to chill in your pajamas until you fell asleep. That was, until you spotted a stack of papers left on your desk.

Budget revisions from Sakyo…

You groaned, just a glimpse at the excessive notes telling you a lot of cutting corners lay ahead. No matter how cheap you tried to make things, Sakyo always managed to slim the budget right when you thought you were being reasonable.

You threw the papers back onto your desk, instead opting to flop on your bed. You were tired, but the stress you could feel in your stomach kept you from falling asleep.

A knock sounded from your door, and you shot up.

“Come in!” you said, moving to sit on the edge of your bed.

After a moment, Kazunari’s head popped into view, white teeth flashing in his usual grin.

“Howdy (y/n)!”

“Everything alright?” You patted the spot next to you, and Kazunari quickly sat down.

“Actually, coach, I came to check in with you.” He looked you over, brows furrowed slightly. “Are you doing okay?”

“Aw! You don’t have to check up on me, Kazunari. I’m touched you did, though.” You rolled your shoulders and sighed. “I’m just tired.”

“Yeah, the whole troupe could tell you that,” he chuckled.

“Oh no! Have I been that obvious?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” He shrugged, still smiling at you. “I actually came to see if you wanted one of my _famous_ back massages!”

You paused to consider Kazunari’s offer. Getting the tension out of your shoulders sounded great, but there was a vibe to this interaction you couldn’t quite place. You briefly noted Kazunari’s thigh flush to yours, and looked up to see that while he still seemed his usual self, his cheeks were a little flushed. Definitely different from the usual, but enough to say no?

Ah, fuck it.

“Sure,” you said, smiling back at the charming blond. “That sounds great!”

“Awesome!” he breathed. “If you could lay on your stomach, I can get started.”

You obliged, laying with your arms by your sides.

“Would you mind if I kinda straddled your legs? I can do this from the side if you’re more comfortable with that.”

“Mm, whatever you prefer, Kazunari.”

You closed your eyes, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. You felt him settle gently over your thighs, and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

“Oh, am I too heavy?” he asked. “Need me to move?”

“Nope, just looking forward to the massage.”

“Hah, you and me both!”

Before you could respond, Kazunari took ahold of your shoulders, using the pads of his thumbs to prod between your shoulder blades. As he worked you over with his hands, you felt like you were sinking deeper and deeper into your mattress, your shoulders releasing tension you didn’t know they had. Sometimes working out the knots hurt a little, but Kazunari never pressed hard enough that you were uncomfortable.

“Ah, shit…” he mumbled.

“Everything okay back there?” you said softly, opening your eyes to look over your shoulder. “Oh.”

The slight blush you had seen earlier on Kazunari had blossomed into a deep red, and he purposefully avoided your eyes as they travelled down his figure. While he had been straddling your thighs rather lightly, as he leaned forward to reach your shoulders, his groin had been just barely brushing against your ass. You hadn’t felt a thing during the massage, but now that you had looked at it, it was hard to ignore the obvious outline of an erection in Kazunari’s sweatpants.

He quickly moved off you, pulling his sweatshirt hem over the silhouette of his cock.

“I’m really sorry about this, (y/n). I swear I didn’t mean to--”

“Kazunari, you’re totally fine!” you interjected, sitting up. His eyes swivelled to meet yours, the blush on his cheeks still abundantly obvious. “You didn’t do anything creepy, and massages are kind of intense, so I get your reaction. I’m still really grateful you offered, though. I feel really relaxed.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” His voice had become soft, and you could see his shoulders rise with each breath he took.

“Yeah! I’ll pay it back to somehow, I’m sure. Just tell me if you need anything!”

“You mean it?”

You realized your own face was rather warm. It made sense given the context, but it was oddly flattering to have Kazunari hard and embarrassed because of you.

“Of course!” you said, smiling at him again.

“How about right now?”

“Huh?”

Kazunari eyed your form lazily, no longer trying to be subtle. You realized you weren’t wearing a bra under your shirt, and your shorts hugged your figure nicely. Your stomach clenched, and you felt your body temperature rise.

“Can I eat you out, (y/n)?” he breathed. “You can say no. I’ll leave right away.”

You thought back to earlier in the night, before you had taken up Kazunari on his initial offer. You had benefited from the massage, and at this point a familiar thought came to mind:

Fuck it.

“Sure you can, Kazunari. Are you sure that’s what you want though?”

His jaw hung open for a moment, but quickly closed as he began to move towards you.

“I’ve wanted it for so long, you have no idea.” He pulled you towards him, leaning forward to plant a kiss on your cheek. “Can you get on your back for me, (y/n)?”

You leaned back onto your mattress, and Kazunari loomed over you. His mouth was tracing a path from your cheek down your neck, hot kisses exciting you for what was to come. His hands trailed down your figure, squeezing your breasts and gripping your hips.

He didn’t ask when he pushed your shirt up, kissing between your breasts and down your navel. Tugging at the hem of your shorts, he glanced up at you. You saw the lust in his eyes, felt his hot breath tease your pussy through your clothes.

“Go ahead,” you whispered. “I want it, too.”

Kazunari moaned, pulling your shorts and underwear away quickly. Slowly, you parted your legs, watching his eyes follow your movements. In the blink of an eye, he had laid on his stomach, mouth already latched onto your clit.

You gasped, your hands moving to pull at his hair. He licked up the length of your folds, moaning into your pussy as he did. You watched him eat you, his eyes flicking up now and then to meet your own. When he pulled away, he would whisper dirty things to you:

“You taste so damn good, (y/n).”

“I’ve wanted to see you like this for so long…”

“Am I making you feel good, (y/n)? You’ve got me so worked up.”

You responded as best you could, moaning his name and affirmatives, things you never had imagined saying to anyone, much less an actor you had hired not long ago. His mouth felt better between your thighs than anyone else’s had before, but you couldn’t help feeling guilty he was lavishing so much attention on you.

“Kazunari,” you whispered. He glanced up at you from between your legs. “Would you like to fuck me too?”

“Jesus, (y/n).” His eyes were half-lidded as he considered your offer. “Is that even a question?”

He wiped his mouth against his sleeve, quickly removing his shirt and sweatpants.

“No underwear?” you joked, raising an eyebrow.

“I was hoping to get lucky.” He grinned, laying on his back next to you. “Wanna take me for a ride?”

You sat up, moving to straddle his cock. It was a size you knew you could handle, a little long and not too thick. Looking at his tip, you could see the subtle line of precum beginning to run down his shaft. Kazunari was fit, by your standards, but not quite as athletic as the boys of the Autumn Troupe. You dragged your fingertips down his chest, and he shivered beneath you.

“Tease,” he muttered, watching as you situated yourself on his cock. He sucked in his breath as you began to rock your hips back and forth, your pussy sliding smoothly along his length. “Fuck…”

“That too much for you?”

He gripped your ass tightly, his head tilting back as he rutted against you.

“N-not enough,” he choked out.

You smiled to yourself, lifting your hips in order to take ahold of his cock. You maneuvered his tip along your folds, watching Kazunari squirm beneath you. You made eye contact as you sank onto his cock, watching his mouth hang open. He gasped as you began to ride him, closing only to swallow thickly.

You swivelled your hips, trying to get just the right amount of friction against your clit as you slid up and down Kazunari’s cock. He watched you move, hands roaming your body.

“I never knew you could be so dirty…” he whispered.

“If you hadn’t been so forward, you still wouldn’t know.”

Kazunari slid a hand down your thigh, reaching out to your clit with his thumb. He pressed gently against it, and you immediately felt yourself tighten around Kazunari’s cock.

“Fuck, (y/n)... I’m not going to last long like that.”

You tipped forward, propping yourself up on your hands. You moved your hips faster, drunk on the feeling of riding Kazunari’s cock to orgasm. You could feel your release approaching, and then it happened all at once.

You gasped, feeling your pussy hug Kazunari’s cock tightly. He grunted from beneath you, thrusting inside you several times before pulling out. You watched as his cock throbbed, painting his chest with his cum.

The two of you sat for a moment, catching your breath.

“Was that… good?” he said between breaths.

“Haha, it was very good.”

You grabbed the tissue box from beside your bed, giving Kazunari a few to wipe himself off with. He did so quickly, suddenly shy about being naked. You both dressed quickly, and Kazunari fidgeted near your door.

“Are you okay?” You moved over to him, trying to meet his eyes.

“Yeah! Just super giddy right now, if that makes sense?”

“I’m not sure if it does,” you said, suppressing a yawn. “But you could explain it later.”

“Lit!” he said, beaming. “Uhm.”

“Yeah?”

“Could we do this again?”

“Just hookup?”

“Well, that. And maybe I could take you out sometime?”

“Hmm.” You smiled at the flushed man before you. “I’m sure I could find the time.”

He beamed at you, and flashed his usual grin.

“Sick.”


End file.
